


The inky depths seem endless

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [5]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ocean" fill. Mako had always wondered how anyone could find the ocean terrifying. Now she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The inky depths seem endless

Before, the ocean always seemed so beautiful. It rolled and swelled and each moment, you were never looking at the same ocean you have been looking at before. The sun glinting off its waters made it seem studded with brilliant diamonds. The depths were a wondrous mystery, the ocean its gorgeous protector. It all seemed so mystical; a whole other world just beyond our reach, though such expeditions were quickly becoming more likely.

The ocean was there to be played in, explored. Its creatures were beautiful and their own way and the people found day trips to the ocean wonderful, relaxing.

They supposed somewhere in the world, they still did.

Before drifting with Raleigh, Mako had always found the ocean relaxing. Sure, the creatures breaking into their world from its depths were terrifying, but the ocean itself was endless and it had persevered. The ocean had braved billions of years sure, it had changed, but it had continued on. It was almost a promise that the Earth would continue on after all this, no matter what happened.

After drifting with Raleigh, after joining their minds, emotions, memories…

The ocean terrified her in ways she hadn’t expected.

Going into the drift, she thought she’d known what to expect. She had expected the memories of Yancy, of his death. What she hadn’t expected was the crushing fear Raleigh felt now when he approached the ocean. In his minds it was cold, dark, endless, crushing, black, unfathomable. The kaiju had ripped Yancy out of the cockpit, but it was the ocean that had swallowed his body whole.

Now, as she stared out of the shatterdome into the saltwater that lapped at its feet, she no longer saw a comforting reassurance, rather a predator scrambling to take hold of what it could.

The other pilots had been looking at her with resignation and understanding on their features. They had always told her the ocean was…they had said bothersome. But the look in their eyes and the tenseness of their body had always screamed terrifying.  And now she understood why.

It was hard to find the ocean comforting when the bodies of your brothers and sisters had been stolen by its depths.


End file.
